


Dresscode

by Of_all_the_stars



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), 奇迹暖暖 | Miracle Nikki | Love Nikki (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Love Nikki fix-it, i guess??, i have literally no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_all_the_stars/pseuds/Of_all_the_stars
Summary: Kon found a new game to play and drags Tim and Bart into playing with him. Feelings occur about said game. They also have to deal with an actual attack.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Dresscode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alaneii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaneii/gifts).



> It's Januarty 24th, which means it's not only Lunar's birthday, but also my friend Logan's birthday! Thank you for enabling me to make new friends and also dragging me back into playing LN. I hope you have an amazing birthday, along with a wonderful year!  
> This is a very specific and silly crossover but I hope you like it anyway!

'Hey Kon, what are you working on?' 

Bart, who had previously been speeding around the Tower, looking for something to do, came to a stop when he saw Conner doing something on his phone with a concentrated look on his face. The other boy looked up.

'Oh hey Bart. Nothing special, I'm just playing a new game. Look, you follow a girl who got transported to a different world called Miraland and everyone wants to have stylebattles with her, so you have to dress her up appropriately for those. It's actually pretty fun!' 

Kon showed his phone to Bart. A pink haired girl called Nikki was talking to another girl, Bobo, who wanted her to dress up in 'Lilith style clothes', whatever that meant. He started scrolling through different sections, carefully selecting clothes, while explaining how the game worked. 

'Miraland is divided into 7 nations, Lilith is one of them. They have a really cute style apparently, so for this stage you need to dress up according to that. So for example, you wouldn't get a good score if you chose something like this,' he showed a long black dress, before returning to the puffy pink dress he'd selected before, 'because that isn't the right style.' 

After Kon was done picking out his outfit and had passed the stage, he showed Bart the other things he could do in the game. 

* * *

It was like this, huddled together and constantly showing each other things on their phones that Tim found them a bit later. Not paying them much attention, he sat himself down on the other couch and started working on his laptop. It wasn't long however, before his attention got drawn to what they were talking about. They were talking about cats and... dresses? Now curious, he asked what they were doing. 

Bart zoomed over, phone in his hand. 'Look Rob, Kon showed me this game he found. You can have a little adventure while dressing up in fun clothes!' Tim lifted his eyebrows. A dress-up game? It made sense that Bart was interested in them, but how did Conner even end up finding such a game? He decided to ask.

'I dunno. I got some ads and it looked interesting enough so I thought why not, y’know? It really is fun though! Here, I'll show you too if you want!'

* * *

It was a few months later that Cassie, one of the few people Kon hadn't managed to rope into playing, found them all laying in the common room in various states of despair. Even Tim was staring at the ceiling with a blank look on his face, phone laying unlocked next to him. By now she easily recognised the style of the app, having been subjected to screenshots and discussions about it way too many times. 

She walked over, prodding Kon in his side with her foot. 'What's got you all looking so glum? Didn't reach a level or something?' 

Kon didn't react, but Bart had gotten up and attached himself to her. 'He tried to kill her Cassie! Lunar almost died!' 

That made her do a double take. She knew she had kind of started zoning them out whenever they started talking about it again, but wasn't this supposed to be a dress-up game? 

'Someone nearly got killed in your dress-up game? I thought it was supposed to be all fun and rainbows,' she asked, eyebrows raised. 

'Well yeah, it was, but then Nidhogg staged a coup and queen Nanari disappeared, and he also started a war and now he tried to kill Lunar! And he would have succeeded too if Nikki hadn't distracted him at the last moment and now she's still almost dead which is so not crash of him!' 

What.

Unfortunately she didn't have time to get more clarification, because they got the alert for an attack. She almost thought the boys wouldn't react, but eventually they got up, albeit reluctantly. Oh well, maybe a fight would clear their minds a little.

* * *

As it turned out, it didn't. They had to fight dangerous holograms that were projections of the things that had been on their mind a lot lately, resulting in them having to fight things that were either something they were afraid of, or something that looked exactly like their loved ones. At least, she guessed that was what was actually supposed to happen, it was like that for her (more or less anyway) but... Well, Kon and Bart continuously apologising to the projections of Nikki and Lunar they had to destroy showed that whoever was behind it still had some kinks to work out.

* * *

Between the four of them they had already destroyed countless holographs, thinning them out substantially, when one projection in particular caught Tim's eye. He shortly considered going after it himself, but ultimately decided Kon would get more joy from it. He called out, 'Superboy, at your seven!'

Kon turned around, clearly confused when he didn't see something that was immediately about to attack him. He cheered up a little though, when he saw what his friend had been referring to. It was a projection of Nidhogg. After a 'Go, we got this,' he grabbed the projection by its coat and started flying up, higher than he would normally go during fights like this. Not feeling even a little bad for the holograph, he threw it up a little and then spiked it upwards like one would with a volleyball. Satisfied he watched as Nidhogg disappeared out of sight, undoubtedly about to leave earth's atmosphere.

Feeling properly vindicated, he went back to the actual fight, where Bart cheered for him when he came back without Nidhogg. Kon smiled. He hadn't expected Lunar to almost die that day, but then again he hadn't expected to get to "punt Nidhogg into the fucking sun" either, as he had eloquently put his feelings about the man in words just before Cassie had come in earlier. And hey, Lunar wasn't actually dead, she would probably recover. Yeah, Kon decided. It turned out to have been a good day after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> At first I wanted Tim to also not be playing the game but I couldn't find a good reason for that so now he's playing anyway lmao.


End file.
